Taught Me To Love
by SweetLoveOfMine
Summary: When Katniss finds her long term boyfriend isn't who she thought he was, what will she do? She's about to begin college-the same one he chose to go to as well. With the help of her best friends and a new forbidden love interest, can she be persuaded to let go and love again? STUDENT/TEACHER RELATIONSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's Point of View

"Katniss. Are you ready to go?" Screamed my best friend Johanna. I sighed; I wasn't really up to partying tonight. My boyfriend Gale was out of town and I was a little depressed about it. We had been together for about six months and everything was really going great.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back taking a last minute glance at my reflection in the mirror. Long wavy dark brown hair pulled back on top with a barrette, grey eyes with a bit of eyeliner and mascara to make them pop, straight but slightly upturned nose, full mouth with a bit of lip gloss, and skinny jeans with a green tank top hugging my curves. I had super cute black strap-py, open toed, high heeled sandals on that I just bought and am absolutely in love with. I have to say I was looking pretty good. Too bad Gale wasn't here to see...

I ran downstairs where Johanna was waiting, and noticed her sleek mane of brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and tight black above the knee dress, topped off by too much make up, and rolled my eyes. She was funny, understanding, and the best friend ever, but she was also a bit desperate when it came to guys, and sometimes came across as a little slutty. I guess I'll have to keep an extra close eye on her tonight to make sure she doesn't drink too much and end up doing something stupid, which she is known for.

I've learned to get her drinks for her after she's had a few and "dilute" them, basically I dump out the original contents when she's not paying attention and fill the cup back up with a soft drink. So far she hasn't noticed, and still has fun.

We walked out to my blue 2011 Mustang convertible, and headed out. About 15 minutes later we pulled up to Cato Ludwig's huge mansion (his family is super loaded), and found a spot to park which wasn't easy since I think most of the student body was there.

We got out of the car and walked up to the door, and made our grand entrance. My eyes were searching all around looking for other friends, hoping that maybe my other best friend Thresh would be here. He doesn't drink either, and we always have a blast making fun of all the drunken teenagers.

It was the only redeeming point to going to the parties, besides the music and dancing. The only reason we attended was because we were part of the "in" crowd, and it was expected. Johanna, I noticed had made her way to the drinks and was wrapped around some guy from school; I think his name was Thom. From what I knew of him he was a pretty good guy. so I continued my search for Thresh.

Vaguely I began to notice that my feet were aching, obviously my super cute new sandals needed to be broken in properly, oh well; I decided to just take them off. I was on the main floor, and still couldn't find Thresh so I started up the stairs to the second floor that I had just come across.

I bare footed it around a bunch of hormonal, groping teenagers and cautiously made my way up the stairs. I just got to the landing and made a right when I noticed a guy with short dark brown hair, and a nice build.

Funny, he looked a lot like Gale from the back... I made my way over with a feeling of dread. My stomach muscles were clenching, and a light sheen of sweat was breaking out over my body as my heart started beating a rapid rhythm in my chest.

It couldn't be him, I kept chanting in my head, he was out of town...I got a glimpse of a girl who I recognized as Glimmer (one of the slutty girls from school) as she trailed her hands over the guys chest, leaned up and started kissing him, and trust me, he wasn't hesitating in responding. They turned a fraction, and there stood Gale.

My heart stopped beating, as my world started to crumble. This only lasted a second though before I just got mad. Who did he think he was?!

Slowly I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He broke away from Glimmer turned around and got a punch in the face; it kind of made my hand hurt, but took some of the pain from my heart.

Then I was screaming, I don't even know what I was saying, I don't know if it even made sense, but I was too mad to care. I realized he was still just standing there staring at me, with what appeared to almost be a hurt look on his face, no I will not think that! The two timing bastard! I shoved him in the chest and next thing I know I whipped my hand back (that had my super cute sandals that I was so in love with), and threw them straight at his heart, then I turned and ran away.

Away from him and away from the hurt.

I made my way through the house and to my car, tears coursing down my cheeks, and drove. I drove for what seemed like hours. Finally a sound penetrated through my conscious, and I recognized the ringing of my cell phone. I pulled over and peeked at the screen as the name Thresh flashed across it. I sighed and decided talking to my best friend might be helpful.

"Hey Thresh."

"Katniss! Where are you? I saw you run out and tried to get to you, but I wasn't able to make my way through the crowd in time. Why were you crying, what's wrong?"

Leave it to Thresh to notice my tears from across an entire room. I debated telling him for a moment, then decided that Gale didn't deserve any loyalty from me, and spilled my guts.

"What!" Thresh shouted when I was done. "I'll kill him!" Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Then the phone disconnected, that can't be good.

I quickly took stock of where I was, and decided in all my circling and unfocused driving I was only a few minutes away from the party. I put the car back in drive, sighed, and made my way back. Time to break up a fight. I love Thresh too much to let him get in trouble for kicking the crap out of who I now considered my ex, even if he did have it coming.

I pulled back up to the party and hopped out of the car, running over the grass and through the front door and noticed the music had stopped, and people were staring up the stairs, eyes huge and mouths gaping wide open.

I made my way to the stairs just in time to hear a thud; I looked up to see that Thresh had just planted a fist in Gale's face. Ouch, that was going to leave a mark.

I sighed and resolutely made my way up, there was another thud as Gale retaliated with a jab to Thresh's stomach. When I reached the top I tapped them both on the shoulders, when that didn't get the desired response I walked between the two (yeah, I know that was stupid) and a fist crashed into my side.

"What the hell!" I screamed, after getting my breath back. I turned around to see a look of shock on Gale's face.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, I d-didn't mean too!" he stuttered out. Figures he'd hit me too; why not add some physical pain to the emotional? I just glared at him, noticed that Thresh was tensing and ready to shove me out of the way and lunge at Gale again, so I tightened my grip on the front of his shirt.

"Thresh." No response. "Thresh!" Finally he glanced down at me. "It's not worth it. He's not worth it. Let's just go, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he gritted out between clenched teeth. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away as he continued to glare in Gale's direction. We made our way back down the stairs, and saw Johanna among the crowd, only instead of gaping at the scene she was glaring up at Gale I grabbed her with my other hand and dragged her along with us to my car.

"Thresh, do you need a ride?'' He nodded in response. We got in, Thresh in front and Johanna in the back and I started the car and made my way towards Johanna's house to drop her off.

The silence in the car was deafening, the atmosphere tense. I knew my two best friends were angry and hurting because I was, so I tried to lighten the moment up. "So Thresh, for a pretty boy you sure can throw down." This earned me a chuckle from him and a snicker from Johanna. Just then I pulled up to Johanna's house and she hopped out and came to my door, jerked it open and hugged me tight.

"Call me if you need to talk. I love you," she said and stood up, shut the door and walked inside. I felt some tears gathering again, and told myself to suck it up, glanced at Thresh and saw he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm staying at your house tonight," he told me with a note of finality.

"No you're not, I'm fine."

"Listen, your parents are away right now, and I don't think you should be by yourself, okay?" He was such a good guy. Sometimes I wish he would love me. I've had a crush on him for such a long time, but for the sake of our friendship, which I wouldn't jeopardize for anything, I, like my tears just sucked it up. I glanced back into his beautiful brown eyes, searching for I'm not sure what, but seeing sadness and determination. I reached up and ruffled his longish brown hair, and finally said, "Okay."

I pulled out of Johanna's driveway, and turned towards home. Ten minutes later I was pulling into my own driveway. We climbed out of the car together.

I realized I was still bare foot, and lamenting the loss of my beloved sandals, when my foot connected with a sharp pebble. "Ouch!" I yelled limping on one foot, trying to clutch the other. I felt a pair of muscular arms lift me up; caught off guard I yelped and then wrapped my arms around Thresh's neck, not worried because I knew he would never drop me.

He made his way to the front door gripping me to him; slowly he set me down as I dug through my pocket for my key, shoved it in the lock and opened the door sighing as we crossed over the threshold.

We slowly made our way to my bedroom and changed into our pajamas, not thinking twice about stripping down in front of each other. Climbing into bed together I snuggled into his side, thinking about everything that had happened tonight.

Tonight had been the last party of our high school careers, and soon we would be leaving for college. Unfortunately for me, Gale and I had gotten accepted to the same one.

I felt my heart clench again, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well I know what you all thinking! Why has she just put up a new story? it was in my head and I had to get it out! Hope you all enjoyed Peeta is joining us soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's Point of View

The Summer seemed to fly by way too fast for my liking, and before I knew it I was an official college student. I had taken every precaution I could think of to stay out of any of Gale's classes. The douche had been hassling me all Summer trying to get me to "forgive and forget." Like that was gonna happen.

It amazes me that he was the one who felt it wasn't working, and "didn't feel the same anymore," yet he wouldn't leave me alone. He claimed it was a mistake, that things were just getting too serious and he got scared but was ready now, and blah blah blah, excuse excuse excuse. Enter yawn here.

Sure it hurt at first, but I was over it now. I could do better, if I decided to do it again. Honestly, I was sick of guys and their lying, cheating ways. They were all the same, and it would take someone pretty incredible to change my mind. And trust me, my stubbornness would put a donkey to shame.

Walking into my first class which was English Literature, I walked down the stairs to the first row and plopped down in a desk, placing my books in front of me.

I sensed someone next to me and looked up to see Thresh standing there. I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. Somehow I had managed to forget he was in this course with me, and I was ecstatic to have him there.

"Thresh! I missed you sooo much!" I wasn't usually this over the top, but I was feeling a bit anxious and seeing a familiar face literally made my day.

"Relax there Red, you just saw me yesterday," he replied giving me a wary look. "What's up with you anyways? Where's my Katniss? I want her back, this version is way too chipper for my liking."

Scowling up at him I crossed my arms in front of me and pouted a bit. "Can't I just be happy to see you?"

He gave me a cocky grin, "Who wouldn't be happy to see me? I mean look at this," he gestured to his face and body while winking at me.

Rolling my eyes I stood up and smacked him across the back of the head, while giving him a smirk of my own. "Take it down a notch there you conceited ass."

He gave me a mock hurt look, while grabbing at his chest as though in pain making me giggle and roll my eyes.

I took in his shaggy brown hair that hung down over his forehead, slightly covering his brilliant brown eyes. The color was indescribable, and they were drawing me in until I noticed him look at me with an arrogant smirk. It was enough to bitch slap me back to reality, and I gave myself a mental beat down for allowing myself to stare so openly.

Seriously, it was embarrassing so I made a promise to myself to not let it happen again, and reminded myself that men were scum. Overly conceited scum.

Glaring down at my desk, a smooth masculine voice greeted the class.

"Hey everyone, my name is Professor Mellark and I will be guiding you through this course for the semester. This is my first time teaching, so I'll do my best to make this a good learning experience for you." He began to pass out a syllabus to each of us and briefly ran over the requirements and expectations of the class. "Are there any questions or concerns regarding this?"

When no one responded, he nodded his head and sat back against his desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest - and his ankles - looking very relaxed. If he hadn't said this was his first time teaching, I wouldn't have guessed. He looked in his element. Grudgingly, I had to respect that.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands together. "Right now it seems it would be too early to dismiss you, yet too late to actually begin anything. So, how about we play a game to get to know each other better?"

I couldn't help but smirk and roll my eyes. Really? They did this crap in college? How lame.

I could hear all the females of the class agreeing a little too exuberantly, and again, I rolled my eyes. Could they be more desperate?

Facing Professor Mellark I saw his smirk of amusement, and couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed my face. This guy really needed to be taken down a notch. At least when Ryan acted like a conceited ass, it really was just an act.

"So this is how it will work," Professor Mellark announced, bringing my attention back to him. "We'll all write down two false statements and one true statement about ourselves and the rest of us will have to guess the true statement. Before you read your statements though, please introduce yourself and what your major is."

I couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped me as I took in what he said. Could this guy possibly be more lame?

"Is there a problem miss…?" He let it trail off, obviously expecting me to fill in my name. Instead, I gave him a smirk of my own.

"Nope, just thinking about how incredibly lame this is."

Raising his eyebrows, he smirked back. "Well, I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to your lofty expectations but you will do this or I will give you an absent for the day for not participating."

I could feel my anger rolling through my veins. How dare he threaten me? Right as I was about to open my mouth to snap back, I felt Ryan squeeze my hand. Looking in his direction I saw him mouth, "Calm down," and huffed out a breath in aggravation.

"I would rather you two save your PDA for outside of class also," Professor Mellark said, giving a pointed glance at our entwined fingers. I could feel myself getting ready to boil over, and felt another quick, warming squeeze on my hand before Thresh pulled his hand out of my grasp.

"Sorry Professor Mellark," Thresh apologized, making me even more on edge. There was nothing to apologize for! We were holding hands for Christ's sake, not full on making out in front of the whole class! As that thought crossed my mind, I was tempted to plant my lips on Thresh's just to see what Professor Mellark had to say about that.

Sitting there I stewed in my anger, not giving a crap about what was going on around me, so when Thresh elbowed my side I looked up at him in confusion.

"Your turn," he muttered. At my lost look he whispered, "Introduce yourself." Oh yeah, the lame getting to know each other crap.

Standing up I looked straight at Professor Mellark, smirking evilly. "Hi, my name's Katniss Everdeen and I'm an English major. Let's see," I said tapping my chin in concentration, all the while trying not to laugh out loud, "I'm the leader of a group of intergalactic beings who are here to terminate all those who are deemed too conceited for the good of civilization," pausing I gave Professor Mellark a pointed look of my own, "I live on planet Screw You, and I'm allergic to bullshit."

Smirking and feeling very satisfied with myself, I waited for Professor Mellark next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's Point of View

"Miss Everdeen."Professor Mellark addressed me with a smirk planted on his face, making me want to slap it off. "That was very interesting. I'd love to know more about your group of intergalactic beings, planet, and allergies. Why don't you write, let's say a five page essay on that for me by the end of the week. It seems as though it could be very informative."

I let out a strangled screech, and stared him down with my best death glare. Sadly he seemed immune, and kept smirking.

"And if I refuse?" I managed to choke out through my rage.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to give you an F on it, and that would surely hurt your overall grade."

I could tell he was really enjoying this; enjoying his power over me, his dominance and I wanted to claw his face off. I've never really been a violent person until recently. I've always believed that it solves nothing until I felt how good it was to hit Scott, the lying, cheating arsehole.

I'm beginning to become a bit concerned over my blood lust lately, but I shrugged it off reasoning that both Gale and Professor Mellark more than deserve it.

My muscles began to tense as I readied myself to pounce, only to have Thresh throw his arm out in front of me, blocking me in as if he was anticipating my move. Glowering at him I took in his 'have you lost your freaking mind look' and felt a tiny ounce of sanity return to me, just enough for me to realize that this would be really bad.

Grudgingly I backed down and gave a stiff nod of acknowledgment to Professor Mellark, pissed off at having to submit to him in any way, only to have him wink at me. He can't be serious right now; it was like he wanted me to go ape shit on his ass, like he was just begging for it…

"Alright class, I think that's enough for today," Mellark said while clapping his hands together to draw the class's attention back to him, as if it had ever left him. "We'll meet back here on Wednesday and begin out short story unit," He explained, dismissing us.

I was almost out of enemy territory, and back on neutral grounds, when I heard his voice call me back. Stiffening, I turned back and gave him a blank stare.

"Miss Everdeen, I hope we can avoid such punishments in the future. I can't have you acting out the way you did today. I won't have anyone questioning my authority," He explained, exaggerating as if he were teaching manners to a three year old.

Turning back around without acknowledging him, I stomped out, seething. I swore I heard a deep chuckle emanating from the classroom as I exited, and willed myself to just ignore him and keep going.

The day passed agonizingly drawn out, and I couldn't help myself from staring at the clock during every class, watching as the clock ticked by, mercilessly slow.

When my final lesson ended I couldn't help the complete and utter relief that swept through my body as I grabbed my stuff and ran for my dorm.

As I drew out the key for my door, I wondered vaguely if Johanna would be there yet. I'm not sure how we got lucky enough to be able to dorm together, but I wasn't complaining.

I hadn't seen her all day, and knew she would be able to cheer me up, even if it was just because of some stupid, random moment.

Opening the door I stepped in and was slightly disappointed to find the room empty. Deciding to shower, hoping it would wash away the after effects of a shitty day, I walked into our adjoining bathroom and cranked on the water as hot as I could stand it. Stripping down I climbed in and let the spray relax my tensed muscles.

Randomly, I thought about how grateful I was that we had our own bathrooms in our rooms instead of having to share with the entire floor. It was probably because it was a co-ed dorm, which was kind of cool. It meant that Thresh was close by, and I wouldn't have to trudge all the way to another building just to see him. Instead, he was just a few doors down.

As I shut off the shower and stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my body and reached out to wipe the steam off of the mirror. Just as I was about to make contact there was a knock at the door.

Rolling my eyes I walked out of the bathroom to answer, chuckling because it was probably Johanna. Most likely she forgot her key like everything else.

Opening the door, fully prepared to make a wise ass comment to her, I stopped dead in my tracks, mouth hanging wide open.

"Miss Everdeen, I know you find me attractive, but please cover yourself. This is just embarrassing."

Rubbing at my eyes, hoping I was just having one hell of a hallucination, I peeked through my fingers and almost cried out in frustration.

"Professor Mellark, are you stalking me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's POV

He laughed at me so hard he snorted! He actually frigging snorted!

I could feel the warmth of my blush start at my chest and work its way up to my hairline, making me look like a very ripe tomato. Then I felt a brush of cool air hit my chest and remembered that I was only in a towel which only added to my current mortification, which in turn caused my rage to once again kick in.

What was with this guy? No one has ever pissed me off this often and to this level - in my entire life!

Giving him one last glare, I turned on my heel and slammed the door shut only to have another tap come from the other side again. Trying to take deep calming breaths I ground out a hostile, "Go away!"

For some reason this caused a few more chuckles to emanate from him before he said, "Open the door Miss Everdeen. I'm here to introduce myself."

"What the hell are you on about?" I bit out. "I know who you are, you're my douchebag English teacher who I can't stand, who is making my life hell and is apparently taking great pleasure out of it!" Okay, maybe that was taking things a bit too far…

"Miss Everdeen, you WILL open this door by the time I count to three, or you WILL regret it!" He snapped out, clearly not amused anymore.

Sighing I shuffled my way back to the door and flung it open as he was about to say three. "What do you want Professor Mellark," I asked in a mock sweet tone while batting my eyelashes at him. I noticed his gaze take in my towel clad body and could have sworn I saw a hint of lust flash in his eyes before he covered it up with a look of amusement.

Flashing his irritating smirk at me, he cooed, "Why Miss Everdeen, I know you find me attractive but really you should have some decency." He looked down at his hands as though examining his fingernails and continued, "I'm sorry, I'm just not into you that way. I prefer girls who are less…well…you."

"I'm only asking one more time, WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!" I shouted at him, completely ignoring his prior idiotic statement. As if I'd want a smug, conceited ass to like me anyways, I let out a soft, amused snort at the thought.

"Oh, yes. I was just making my rounds to introduce myself, as I tried to tell you before you so rudely slammed your door in my face. You really should learn to control yourself. Your parents would surely be upset by your complete lack of manners," He rambled on.

"Would you just get to the point?" I snapped. I could see him trying to stifle more laughter, and could only wonder how this immature douche was able to manage to get a job as a professor in the first place, and who the hell was dumb enough to hire him.

Suddenly he jutted out his hand in my direction, causing me to look at it in confusion and more than a little apprehension.

Chuckling at me he said with amusement, "It won't bite you."

Rolling my eyes at him I responded dryly, "I'm more worried about catching something, though with whatever you might be carrying, I wouldn't be surprised if it did bite." I couldn't help the look of disgust that entered my eyes, altering my facial expression to something akin to horror at the thought.

Finally he dropped his hand, rolling his eyes at me in the process. He then straightened his shoulder and sent me an evil grin. "So, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted for the umpteenth time," He sent me a slight glare. "I'm Peeta Mellark and I'll be your mentor for this floor." His grin widened as he continued, "It'll be interesting getting to know you better…neighbor."

Katniss's POV

Unfortunately for me the week seemed to fly by, bringing the due date of my five page essay closer and closer.

I won't lie, initially I was just going to say screw it and screw him, but then I started to think of all the fun I could have with it. My evil mind kicked in, and I began to plot.

He wanted five pages on my creative responses, so a) I had to come up with how I became the leader of a group of intergalactic beings set on destroying all conceited asses for the good of mankind, b) tell him about planet Screw You, and c) explain my allergy to bullshit.

How could this not be fun? I mean what could he possibly be expecting with those categories?

As I sat down and began to write my smirk grew wider. I wasn't expecting to receive an A on this assignment, far from it actually, and couldn't care less. It would be worth it just to see his reaction.

The essay was so convoluted with metaphors and randomness that he would have to read it several times if he wanted to even partially comprehend it. This made me laugh slightly maniacally, making me pause briefly to assess my sanity.

Maybe I was losing my mind… If so, I blame it on Professor Mellark…and Gale. That asstard wouldn't leave me alone for anything. He had taken it upon himself to find out what dorm room was mine and camped out on my doorstep each and every frigging morning trying to get me to let him walk me to my classes.

I was about to blow a gasket. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go well for him if he kept persisting in this.

As my mind had completely wandered during the typing of my essay, I really wasn't even sure what I had so far but just shrugged it off.

At least it was five pages. If it made no sense, that was his problem. He was the one who asked for this, and he was the one who would have to go through and read and grade it.

I quickly skimmed through my opening paragraph and chuckled to myself. This was priceless.

'In the search of a way to end the existence of conceited asses all over the world I went on a quest. This quest brought me to a new form of life. A form of life who's mission was the same as mine. As we shared our thoughts and ideas with one another, we came to the conclusion that not only did we need to wipe out all conceited asses; we also needed a leader and a new planet to reside on as we watched those on planet earth, ready to strike again whenever the occasion arose. We named this planet Screw You. This name came about after serious pondering on all accounts, until we decided that we just didn't care and said screw it. After a serious month long debate which involved battles of the mind and body, I defeated and rose above all others and was named the leader. Shortly after our planet was formed we decided we needed a way to confirm for sure who was and was not a conceited ass. For this we came up with a magical formula which would make it so we would have a slight allergic reaction to anyone who tried to bullshit us. It was a full proof way of making sure that no one who needed to be brought to justice would escape. What you read next may shock and repulse you as I delve further into all the grueling details of our group, planet and allergy. Please be advised that this may change your whole outlook on life, and may even change all the beliefs you once held dear.'

All in all, it was a bit long winded but in order for this to meet my five page limit he would just have to deal with it.

It was now Friday, and therefore it was the day I had to turn in my essay. Grinning broadly, I threw open my door to leave my room, and heard a grunt before it swung back slightly.

Furrowing my brows in confusion, I crept forward and peeked out the door. Instantly, I regretted it and let out a overly exaggerated groan.

How had I managed to forget about my asstard, ex-boyfriend turned stalker? Face palming, I felt my good mood plummet. Then he spoke and it managed to do a swan dive right down the gutter.

"Hey babe, I missed you. Here let me carry those books, they look heavy and I wouldn't want the love of my life straining herself, now would I?" He looked at me expectantly and held out his hands for my books.

Scowling, I shoved past him and stomped towards the stairs and towards my other least favorite human beings class.

I had just reached the first landing when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt bringing me to an abrupt halt. Slightly puzzled and more than a little annoyed, I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was.

"Hey! I said I would take those. Don't you dare just walk away from me!" Gale snarled in my face.

"I'll walk away from your asstardedness anytime I choose too. Let. Go. Now." I bit out, not quite comprehending how he could be such a tool, and how I had ever thought I could love someone like him. I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't notice him walking steadily closer until he was right in my face with my back to the wall. I could see the anger coming off of him in waves and began to feel slightly apprehensive about the situation.

Suddenly his arms came up caging me in and my apprehension level shot through the roof. "No one walks away from me, or dismisses me and gets away with it. I don't know how-the-fuck you suddenly think you're too good for me when you were begging for me before. You think you're all high and mighty now?! You think that I'm not good enough for a slut like you?!" He began breathing heavier and spittle was flying from his mouth all over my face thoroughly disgusting me.

Right as I was about to respond to his dumbass rant, I caught a glimpse of vivid blue eyes and blonde hair beyond Gale's shoulder.

"Is there a problem here Miss Everdeen?"

Someone pointed out about a name being wrong in chapter two. Ryan is my boyfriend and knowing me I was probably shouting at him to get me more food! I love the excuse of being pregnant!


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss's POV

Standing there with Gale's spittle drying on my face, I wasn't quite sure if I should be thanking Professor Mellark for showing up, or cursing my luck that I now had to deal with him too.

Weren't these supposed to be some of the "best years of my life?" So why is it that in less than a week I just wanted to throw in the towel?

Maybe I could become a stripper… I mean they make decent money, right?

No, can't do that. Too many arsehole men…

I stood there racking my brain for several moments trying to come up with a job that pays alright without a college degree, but alas, I was rudely brought out of my musings by someone clearing their throat.

Snapping my head up my gaze locked back onto a pair of piercing blue eyes. Good lord, did I just refer to that douchebags eyes as "piercing?" I really needed to get away from this place; it was obviously driving me to a state of insanity.

Wonder if I snapped and took them both out if I could plead insanity… I mean, really I would be doing society a favor, so technically I shouldn't even be punished, right? Right. Sounds logical, to me at least…

Sighing, I went to respond when Scott cut me off. "Everything is fine. Why don't you run along and mind your own business? No one asked you to interfere," He retorted obstinately while his eyes sent daggers in Professor Mellark's direction.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, and it is my business because Miss Everdeen is supposed to be in my class right now," Professor Mellark retaliated. He looked seriously peeved at this point.

The two of them were glaring at each other with so much animosity it was making me nervous. Really didn't need them to throw down in the hall over their egos. But at the same time I just wanted to get the hell outta there.

Making sure they weren't paying any attention to me, I slowly dipped down from where Gale was still caging me in. Slowly I crept away, praying they wouldn't notice my amazing escape. As I finished descending the stairs and made my way to class without either of them noticing, I silently congratulated myself on my awesome ninja skills.

With a big shitty grin on my face I opened the door to enter the classroom when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"Care to explain what that was all about Miss Everdeen?"

Damn. So close. I felt my smile slip off my face to be replaced by a scowl of frustration. Mentally, I reprimanded myself for not having awesome ninja skills after all, before replying to Professor Mellark, "Nope. Don't believe that was or is any of your concern. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this class over with. So why don't you let go so we can work on that?"

Not bothering to even glance in his direction, I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and made my way to my seat. Slamming my books down with more force than was necessary, I caught Thresh giving me his 'what the hell' look, but just rolled my eyes and plopped down in my seat before laying my head down and burying it in my arms.

I again heard that annoying clearing of the throat but decided to ignore it. I was close to drifting off when a hand smashed down on my desk inches away from my head. Jerking up, I almost fell off my chair and did an ass plant on the floor.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Everdeen," Professor Mellark stated while snickering.

Sending him my infamous death glare, I straightened myself back out in my chair while attempting to look somewhat dignified.

"I do believe you have an essay due today Miss Everdeen, isn't that correct?"

"Yes Professor Mellark," I sneered while opening my folder and removing the essay. I quickly handed it to him, careful to avoid any contact. Just thinking about my skin coming into contact with his, was enough to make me want to upchuck.

"Thank you Miss Everdeen," He said, his eyes briefly scanning the essay. I could have sworn I saw amusement dancing in his eyes as he did so. "This seems quite entertaining Miss Everdeen, I'm sure I'll enjoy reading this very much. Perhaps I'll even share it with the class," He said, smirking his annoying smirk all the while.

"Whatever. Enjoy. Was there anything else, or were you actually going to do your job sometime today? I mean my parents are paying for this class, I'm sure they would be pissed if they knew you were wasting their money."

Sending me a scathing look to which I just rolled my eyes at while sending him my own smirk, he replied with a short, "Of course Miss Everdeen."

Feeling somewhat victorious for once, I sat back in my chair while he began going over the short story we had finished for this class. It was "A Good Man is Hard to Find" by Flannery O'Conner. To say it was a disturbing piece would be the understatement of the century. Oddly enough though, I really enjoyed it, which was surprising only because it was a story that Professor Mellark assigned.

Yes, that was probably illogical. I can't hate every story he picks out, because obviously he didn't write them. I just really wanted to dislike the stories he chose. It was immature of me and totally irrational, but what can I say? The guy bugs me.

Deciding to tune back in I realized that they were discussing the religious aspects of the story, and couldn't help but think that religion obviously didn't save the family in this story.

"So what were your thoughts on the end when grandma was begging for her life? She exclaimed, and I quote, "Why you're one of my babies. You're one of my own children!" and then she reaches out and touches The Misfit.

I heard from someone from the back say, "I still thought she wasn't being completely sincere. She was just trying to save her own ass. I didn't feel bad at all when he shot her."

Silently I nodded and agreed. Grandma was definitely deserving of what she got the racist, hypocritical hag.

My mind wandered to The Misfit's closing quote, "She would have been a good woman, if it had been somebody there to shoot her every minute of her life." I couldn't help the snicker that escaped as I related it to Professor Mellark and Gale. 'They could have been good men, if it had been somebody there to shoot them every minute of their lives,' I thought letting out a snort I imagined being the person to do that. (A/N The Misfit is the "bad guy" in the story. If you haven't read Flannery O'Connor's work you should, though I don't recommend it to the faint hearted, lol.)

"Was there something you would like to add to the discussion Miss Everdeen?"

Snapping out of my daydream of being the female version of The Misfit, I glanced over to Professor Mellark who was sending me a questioning look, "No sir, just agreeing with that other kid."

"Well next time why don't you silently agree, unless you have something useful to add to the discussion?"

Scowling slightly in his direction, it quickly changed to a smirk as I couldn't help but wonder what he would have to say about my little daydream.

When class finally ended after what seemed like a century, I abruptly stood from my chair and made a speedy exit. I really didn't want him to try to keep me behind again. The less time I was around Professor Mellark, the better for my blood pressure. I didn't need to be on medication for high blood pressure at seventeen, and I had a feeling he could make that happen.

Making my way back to my dorm since my next class wasn't for an hour I heard someone shout for me to stop. Recognizing the voice as Thresh's I slowed to a stop, tapping my foot impatiently while waiting for him to catch up.

"Why the hasty retreat? I thought I was gonna keel over trying to catch up with you there, speed racer," Thresh said while dramatically clutching his chest and gasping for air. Seeing as he worked out and was on the football team, therefore was a hell of a lot more fit than me I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his theatrics.

Faking concern I widened my eyes and replied, "I'm so sorry Thresh! I didn't realize that you had become such an unfit fatty in the week that we've been attending college! Do you think you need an intervention? I'm sure everyone would be very supportive!"

Casting me a playful glare he responded with a dry, "Haha, aren't you the comedian no one finds funny?"

Mock gasping, I pretended to pout. "Well some people enjoy my witty repartee."

"No they don't. They just don't want to hurt your feelings," He said with a smirk.

"You don't mean that," I gasped. "Take it back!"

"No can do."

"Thresh you take that back or I'll…" Racking my brain I tried to come up with some form of black mail.

"You'll what? Tell my mommy and daddy on me? You gonna be a tattle tale Kitty Cat?"

"I-I… Hey! I told you not to call me that!" I hated that nickname, and the implication that I was a crybaby! "You take that back," I shouted.

Slowly he shook his head in disappointment, "Now you're just repeating yourself." Sending me an evil look he continued, "It's sad that you can't even be original anymore…"

"You take-"

"Yeah, I know. You take that back," He mocked me in a high pitched girly voice, making me bust out laughing.

"Hahaha! You s-sounded l-like a-a c-chick!" Attempting to control my laughter, while gasping for air I asked, "Is there something you need to tell me, princess?"

Chuckling, he responded using his chick voice again, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Which caused me to lose it all over again, looking like a lunatic as I clutched my stomach and dropped to my knees in the middle of the hallway.

I could hear Thesh laughing at me, and thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all as long as I had him and Johanna to help get me through it and keep me somewhat sane.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's POV

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Jerking awake with drool trailing down my chin. I tried to make sense out of what pulled me out of the sweet oblivion that is sleep.

Then I heard it.

"Peeta! Don't stop!" Thump, thump, thump!

Oh sweet lord Jesus no… My teacher was getting it on in the next room over. Cringing in compete and utter horror, with more than a little disgust mixed in, I slammed the pillow over my head, hoping to drown out the moans emanating from the next room over.

Several excruciatingly slow minutes passed before I jumped out of bed, ready to kick some ass. On second thought, that ass is naked right now…

Groaning I climbed back in bed and reached over into my nightstand to dig out my iPod. Setting the volume at an almost intolerable level I stuck the ear buds in my ears and tried to clear my mind of what was happening next door.

Mental images were beginning to invade my mind, and were highly unwelcomed there. There it was, I was scarred for life. At least I didn't know who the slut was he was banging. That could only make this situation a thousand times more disturbing and awkward.

Deciding to get up and leave versus laying hear and feeling the vibrations from his headboard slamming into the wall next to me, I pulled myself back out of bed intent on hightailing it down the hall to Threah's room in hopes of potentially gaining a few more hours of sleep.

Peering around me in the faint glow of the early morning sun, I searched for a pair of pajama pants to toss over my bootie shorts and a hoodie to cover up my skimpy tank top. Didn't need to advertise the goods any more than necessary when there were sure to be a few guys up at this point.

As my eyes landed on Johanna's bed I noticed it was empty. Where on earth would she be at this god awful hour? She never got up before she absolutely had to, and for that matter neither did I.

What can I say, sleep is our friend.

Slightly apprehensive about her absence I decided to shrug it off. She probably found a random guy to hook up with and stayed at his last night.

As my eyes finally landed on the necessary items of clothing for me to be able to make a hasty retreat, I bolted over to them and set records donning them. Seconds later I was bolting through the mostly empty hall until I was in front of Thresh's door.

Praying he would answer I pounded my fist against it and stood back waiting. Less than a minute passed when the door was yanked open and some guy I had never seen before was standing in front of me.

I watched as his eyes widened and he put on what he must have thought was his game face. It looked more like a creepy pirate face to me.

"Hey there sexy, did you want me to show you my room? I've got a bed that I'm dying to break in. How about I let you be the first to take a ride on it?"

Oh lord, gag me now. Just as I was about to respond in a very unladylike fashion I saw a hand come up from behind this asstard in front of me, watching him flinch in a very satisfying manner as it made a sharp thwack against the back of his head.

"What the fu-" He began while rubbing his head.

"Back off her man before I have to do permanent damage, though I do have to say that may be impossible since you're already dumb as a pile of shit."

I couldn't help but to bust out laughing at Thresh's comment and began to applaud him as well. He had earned it with that burn.

"What are you doing here this early?" He questioned, concern evident in his eyes. This boy knew me too well. He knew it would have to be nothing short of an apocalypse to get my butt out of bed this early.

Staring at the floor I quickly mumbled slightly "ProfessorMellarkwasdoingthehumptyhumpnextdoorandi couldn'tsleep."

Glancing up through my eyelashes I took in his perplexed face.

"Come again?"

Taking a deep steadying breath I repeated what I had just said, making sure to slow it down so a two year old could understand it. "I said, Professor Mellark…was doing…. the. humpty hump... next door…and I couldn't…sleep."

Suddenly I heard a burst of laughter emanating from him and the asstard I had forgotten about.

"Oh man! T-that..w-was..p-p-priceless!" Thresh managed to stutter through his fit of laughter. Asstard was behind him rolling on the ground clutching his stomach, looking as though he were almost in pain.

Rolling my eyes at the two idiots before me I asked, "So can I sleep here or not?"

"You just heard our professor doing the nasty and you want to go back to sleep?!" Thresh sputtered.

"Um yeah, I tried to go back to sleep with my iPod, but couldn't get past the thumping taking place against my wall," I stated as though it were obvious.

Gasping for breath with tears streaming down his face, he crumpled over landing on the floor and banging his fists against it. It was quite the show.

Huffing loudly in pure and total irrepressible frustration, I shoved past the still partially closed door and stomped my way to his bed making sure to take up as much room as possible. Serves the jerk right for laughing at my misery.

Wrapping myself up in his soft dark blue comforter, I sniffed lightly and couldn't repress the smile that overtook my face when I smelled his scent on it. He always smelled so yummy - spicy, with a hint of chocolate Axe.

Popping my ear buds back in to try to block out the seemingly never ending laughter taking place below me, I snuggled in and was quickly back in the arms of a blissful slumber.

I awoke slowly sweating like crazy. Taking in my surroundings, more than a little disoriented I took in the dark blue comforter and the arm that was casually flung across my midsection. Recognizing the comforter and the scent surrounding me I relaxed back into the pillow beneath me. I was just about to close my eyes again when my gaze locked onto the clock next to the bed.

It read 9:47 a.m.

Crap, crap, double crap! Jumping out of bed like my ass had been lit on fire I turned around and started pummeling Thresh.

"Wake the F up! We're gonna be late!" I screeched like a crazy lady. Thresh's eyes popped open and I could see the panic set in.

"Stop just standing there and hitting me and get your ass ready!" He shouted. Oops, forgot I was still hitting him…

"Sorry! Meet you in the hall in five minutes!" With that I ran for my room almost knocking down several innocent bystanders in the process.

Shoving open my door I headed to the bathroom. Tying my hair into a quick messy bun, I threw on some mascara, brushed my teeth, and did my business before escaping back into the room in search of an outfit.

I grabbed a random pair of skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and shoved a purple t-shirt over my head with some sort of flower design on the front. Ramming my feet in a pair of black ballet flats a made a beeline for the door. I was about to shove my way out when I stopped mid-stride.

Damn it, I almost forgot my books. Doing a quick mental face palm at my idiocy, I scurried to my desk and grabbed the books I needed. Checking the clock I took in that we now had seven minutes to make it partway across the campus in order to be on time.

There was a quick knock on my door, and I swung it open grabbing Threah's hand and dragging him after me.

Yeah, I know this was college and technically we could've skipped without being in trouble, but both of us just happened to be seriously anal about being on time and not missing class.

Running across campus and doing our best to dodge those who were unfortunate enough to be between our point A and point B, we finally saw the finish line ahead and increased our speed in a mad dash.

Grabbing for the door we took a second to compose our rapidly beating hearts and gain some control over our hectic breathing. Nodding our heads at each other we opened the door and stepped in.

All heads turned our way. "Nice of you two to join us, now please be seated and try not to further interrupt this lesson," Professor Mellark stated. I couldn't help but notice the bounce in his step and satisfied gleam in his eye.

Feeling slightly nauseous as I remembered why I was in Thresh's bed, I quickly averted my gaze too repulsed to even get worked up over his snarky remark.

Tightening my grip on Thresh's hand to the point that I saw him flinch, I quickly dragged him along with me to our seats. Luckily I had his hand in a death grip as it was difficult to observe my surroundings when I couldn't bring myself to look up in fear of catching Professor Mellark's eye again.

Shuddering I couldn't help but think who else but me would have the misfortune of hearing their teacher boink someone? Life was so unfair. Lost in thought, I felt Thresh jerk on my hand bringing me to an abrupt halt. Jerking my head up in surprise, I caught the reason for the sudden halt. I had almost face planted straight into Professor Mellark's chest.

Oh the joys of being me.

"Is there a reason you've walked in late to my class?" Professor Mellark asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

I couldn't help but randomly think, 'Well you see it's a funny story there Peeta, may I call you Peeta? I just feel so close to you after sharing in your escapade this morning. You see I was lost in the rapture that is sleep when suddenly I was awakened to what I thought could potentially be an earthquake, but seems it was just you screwing the brains out of some bimbo. Excuse me if I had a hard time sleeping after that disturbing experience.'

Seeing as how I could barely make eye contact though, I refrained and bit down on my tongue hard enough to draw blood. Slamming my eyes shut tight I mumbled, "Sorry sir, overslept." Then opening my eyes and quickly reverting my gaze back to the floor I sped off to my seat with Thresh like a bat out of hell. I could hear Thresh chuckling at the situation and reached over with my free hand and gave him a good pinch. Teach him to laugh at my misery.

I spent the remainder of the class staring at my desk blankly, wishing it was over, yet it continued to drag. I didn't acknowledge anyone, I was too afraid to look up and accidentally see Professor Mellark.

I knew I was being immature and irrational about this, but I just couldn't seem to get past it. Every now and then I could feel Thresh's gaze burning into the side of my head but studiously continued my perusal of my desk. I lightly traced the random carvings and counted how many different shades of brown were entwined in the crappy grain work. I stared at that damn desk for an hour as though it were the most interesting thing ever created.

I was losing my damn mind, and it was all that damn teacher's fault. Suddenly angry at him and my cowardly demeanor, my head shot up of its own accord, and my eyes narrowed in a death glare and searched for their target. Once they zeroed in on it, I continued my glare for the remaining 15 minutes of class.

Professor Mellark glanced my way several times with a puzzled expression and shifted uncomfortably, but I didn't care. Let him be uncomfortable. Nothing was going to stop me until I completed my mission; glaring a hole through that fat, overinflated head of his.

It was amazing how fast time flew when I had such an entertaining mission. The next thing I knew everyone was packing up their things and making their way out. I vaguely noticed a few hookers hanging around in hopes of gaining the professors attention and threw up a little in my mouth. I'm sure he'd be open to their interest judging by this morning. Pervert.

I quickly stood up and looked around for the first time noticing that Thresh had already left. Panicking slightly by this realization I grabbed my things while swearing revenge on him. How could he just leave me here? I'd so have his ass later. The douche probably thought this was funny. Jerk.

I was just about to get the hell out of dodge when I heard him. Cursing randomly, yet very creatively in my mind I decided to keep going. Maybe he'd think I didn't hear him…one could only hope.

My hand was just reaching for the door handle, freedom only milliseconds away when I heard my name again directly behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder halting me. Wearily I looked again towards the freedom that had so cruelly been ripped away, before shrugging his hand off of me and slowly turning around.

"What do you want," I snapped causing him to arch an eyebrow at me.

"I just wanted to make sure that guy from the other day was leaving you alone. You just really seemed upset when I came upon you."

Narrowing my eyes, trying to figure out his angle (and if he was being sincere or not) I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can I go now? You seem to have some sluts awaiting you, and I need to get going."

Smirking at me with a wicked grin playing across his lips he asked, "You jealous?"

Scoffing at him I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Yeah, I'm so jealous that I won't be the next to extract and STI from a man whore. Super jealous, I just don't know how I'll carry on. My days will just drag on never ending as I lament the continuation of my good health." Looking at him scathingly I continued, "Please don't let me stop you from obtaining more diseases to add to your steadily growing assortment you already possess though. I have to go now, but I'm sure those sluts can help you out."

Turning back around to once again get the hell out, I heard him call out behind us, "Ladies if you could just come back another time I really must speak with Miss Everdeen alone for a few minutes. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you, and remember I have office hours listed on your course syllabus."

I felt my whole body tense and freeze at his words. Shit, how the hell was I going to get out of this? What the hell could he possibly want? It's not like he can give me detention for back talking, I mean this isn't high school.

I faintly registered the "ladies" leaving as I stood there racking my brain, when suddenly I felt someone shove me.

"Move bitch," she sneered. Looking up in surprise at the venom in her voice I came face to face with the whore who helped ruin my life not so long ago. The whore who I caught making out with the one person I thought I might love. In front of me stood Glimmer in all of her slutty glory, could this day possibly get any worse?

"I believe the only bitch here is you, touch me again and I'll rip out those trashy extensions, got it?" I sneered back, my face contorting in disgust.

I may not have feelings for Gale anymore, but this skank was a reminder of what I had with him once upon a time. She was a reminder of how easy it was for a guy to defect from being a perfect boyfriend to a lying cheating asshole. I wasn't going to back down this time. I may have run away at the party but I wasn't running now.

If she wanted a fight, I'd give her one.

"Ladies, is there a problem here?"

"No sir. I was just trying to leave like you requested and Katniss wouldn't move out of my way when I asked her to," Glimmer said pouting and batting her lashes at Professor Mellark

"Why you dirty lying hooker!"

"Miss Everdeen, please refrain from insulting other students while in my presence!" Professor Mellark roared, his anger catching me off guard.

Looking at him in disbelief I couldn't help but wonder why he would get quite that angry about it. I mean, yeah it was his job to look out for his students, but his response was a bit too defensive and vehement than what could be classified as just doing his job.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God! You're totally screwing her! She's the one I woke up to you banging this morning!" I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to keep going, "I r-realize you're a-a bit of a w-whore Professor," I stuttered, "But even you could do better than this raggedy whore!"

"That's enough Miss Everdeen!" He shouted. Looking up through my mirth I saw his face was beat red and he had a vein throbbing in his temple. "What I do outside of the class is none of your concern," he continued in a cold tone.

"It's my business when it wakes me up," I said grimacing at the reminder. "Anyways, if I recall correctly it's against regulations for you to be involved with a student." Smiling wickedly I knew I finally had him as his eyes popped in shock. I took a quick glance at Glimmer to see her glaring at me with a hate filled gaze.

Persuade Me (Student/Teacher Relationship)

Mentally I congratulated myself on most likely ruining her fun with her newest fuck buddy. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss's POV

Turning away from the two people I had happily pissed off, I sauntered out the door, giggling like a loon in my head.

Who'd of thought that hoe bag would have given me the perfect ammunition for payback? It would be like killing two very annoying, whorish birds at once. A smile lit my face as I skipped down the now deserted hallway. Humming under my breath thinking that the world was indeed a very bright and beautiful place I didn't notice the figure leaning against the wall until it was too late.

"Hey beautiful, I've been waiting for you," Gale beamed as though everything was just peachy between us. Was this guy for real? Rolling my eyes, now walking at a brisk pace I kept going staring straight ahead in hopes he might be bright enough to take a not so subtle hint. No such luck.

I felt a hand latch onto my wrist right before I was harshly spun around. Tugging against his ironclad grip I looked up and caught the anger flashing through his eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," He growled lowly causing me to break out in a light sweat at the frosty look on his face.

How did I date this guy for so many months and not realize what a complete sociopath he really was?

"Gale, I don't know what the hell it is you think you're doing but you need to let go of me. Right now." I hissed at him as my anger at the situation overcame my fear and overrode my common sense.

It was like a switch flipped in his mind as he tightened his grip even more causing me to flinch in pain and surprise. Before I knew it he was dragging me along the empty corridor and pushing through a door into an empty room.

Turning back to face me he smiled a cold calculating smile. "You will not speak that way to me again, do you understand me?" He continued to gaze at me as though I were beneath him, as though he was sure that I would comply with him.

Did this boy not know me at all?

Gazing demurely at him through lowered lashes I inched closer allowing him to think that I was cowered by his act of dominance. Chuckling in my head I reached my hand up as though to caress his face, and bitch slapped him hard enough to make my hand smart.

As he widened his eyes in shock and stumbled back slightly, I wrenched my arm away from him, gripped his shoulders and introduced my knee to his balls all the while hoping it was hard enough to send his balls up through his nose causing him to asphyxiate on them.

I heard him let out a low mewling sound as he clutched his not so impressive man parts and dropped to the floor. I watched in satisfaction as tears involuntarily brightened his eyes and began to course down his cheeks.

Letting out a satisfied sigh of triumph I mentally congratulated myself while shaking out my still stinging hand.

Smirking down at him I walked closer and placed my face millimeters from his. I gave him my best condescending look and told him in my fakest sugar coated voice, "Touch me again and I will make it so you will have to have surgery in order to remove your balls from your throat. Understood?" I asked raising my eyebrow mockingly.

Glaring back at me through a trail of tears he gasped out, "This isn't over."

Chuckling softly under my breath I looked at him like the disgusting specimen he was before responding snidely, "Oh, but I think it is."

Leaving him clutching himself in an empty room I resumed my whistling and allowed and evil smile to spread across my lips as I walked purposefully down the hall towards my dorm.

No one was going to hurt me again. I wouldn't allow it.

Standing outside my dorm room I gripped my key in my hand and quickly unlocked my door, sighing in relief when I had the door safely closed behind me again. Leaning my head back against it, assuming I was alone I jumped higher than Michael Jordan when I heard a throat clear next to me…a very masculine clearing of the throat…

Squeezing my eyes tighter hoping that whoever it was would just spontaneously combust so I wouldn't have to deal with them, I heard it again only louder and closer.

Randomly clicking my heels together while chanting, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home," over and over in my mind I finally pried my eyes open hoping that I had magically been teleported away from here. Alas, fate was against me.

Instead I came face to face with a pair of electric blue eyes that were doing their best to burn a hole straight through my head. Jumping back in shock I managed to smash my head into the door hard enough to cause my teeth to snap together painfully from where my mouth had fallen open in surprise.

Scowling I rubbed the back of my head while sending a glare in his direction.

"What the HELL are you doing in my room and how the HELL did you get in here?!" I shouted causing myself to wince in pain in the process.

Chuckling humorlessly he replied acidly, "As mentor on this floor it is within regulations that I have a key to each dorm in case of emergencies."

Catching onto the extra emphasis he placed on regulations I knew it was his way of mocking me.

"So to what do I owe the honor of this visit my not so professional professor," I mocked back, momentarily enjoying my power over him.

Closing his eyes as though trying to compose himself I took the opportunity to study him discretely.

Yeah, he was attractive. I could see why the girls were all fawning over him even if it did make them come across as slutty, brainless bimbos.

Taking in his straight nose, high cheekbones, full lips and slightly arched eyebrows combined with the slight stubble and clear complexion he was definitely a hottie.

Too bad his personality was shit.

Redirecting my gaze as his eyelashes fluttered and lifted I stared hard at a spot just past his shoulder. Would you look at that? Johanna had the cutest little nightie flung over her bedframe. It was all baby blue with light pink lace at the top and bottom with little spaghetti straps. Hmmm… It looked like it was silk too… I'd have to ask her where she got it…

"Are you listening to ANYTHING I'm saying right now?!" Professor Mellark suddenly exploded sounding beyond frustrated.

Snapping my gaze back to his I looked at him blankly. Huh, didn't realize the douche was speaking.

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"You have got to be the MOST infuriating female I have ever had the misfortune to stumble across in all of my 23 years," he ranted, causing me to snicker at his word choice and snort at his "all my years" comment; he sounded like he was 80 not 23.

"I'm sorry," He said icily, "are you finding this amusing?"

"Actually I am, very in fact." I responded sending him a cheeky smile which managed to tick him off even more. I stood there watching his face change between various shades of red as a vein throbbed in his forehead. It was all very fascinating really.

He seemed to be taking calming breaths and I could just hear him counting mentally in that overinflated head of his.

Something he was doing must have finally worked as after several moments of tense silence his body began to relax, his face returned to its normal color and the throbbing vein calmed down to its regular size.

Taking a deep another deep fortifying breath before speaking he finally said, "Katniss, we need to talk about what you think you know."

"What I think I know? Don't you mean what I do know? You guys kind of gave yourselves away with your shitty, nonexistent acting skills back in the classroom."

"It's not what you think, please just hear me out," He pleaded, catching me completely by surprise.

Something about his pleading tone and the fact that he was humbling himself in front of me caught my attention, and against my better judgment I heard myself say, "Fine, you have 5 minutes to explain."

As soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to smack myself. Why on earth had I said that?! Like I care what his reasons were! He was obviously nailing the whore, which last I checked was against regulations. What excuse could this tool possibly have that I would give two shits about?

As it stood I had some massive ammunition to use against him, and here I was possibly throwing it away most likely for some half assed, desperate attempt for him to sway me to his way of thinking.

Focusing my attention back on him I crossed my arms and arched my eyebrow at him. "Tick, tick, tick. I'm still waiting for this mind blowing explanation of yours."

Passing a hand wearily over his face, his shoulders slumped as he gazed back at me. Why on earth did his eyes have to be so damn blue? I was such a sucker for blue eyes…

Mentally smacking myself out of my wayward thoughts I refocused yet again.

"I don't really know how to start. This is all so screwed up. This was never supposed to happen," He rambled on while pacing back and forth in the cramped quarters of my room. Four steps right. Stop and turn. Four steps left. Stop and turn. Back and forth until I thought I was going to get whiplash.

Steadily losing my patience I finally snapped. "Will you just get on with it! And stop your damn pacing, you're making me dizzy! Sit!" I shouted causing him to jump slightly in surprise. I pointed at my desk chair and narrowed my eyes dangerously, "Now."

His eyes widened as he slowly backed away in the direction I was pointing, stopping when his knees hit the edge of the chair and plopping back into it. Placing his elbows on his knees he stared pointedly at the floor.

Right as I was about to tell him to either speak or get the fuck out he opened his mouth.

"I was at a friend's party over the summer and there was this girl there. We hit it off and…well one thing led to another," he paused glancing up at me. Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face. "We continued to meet up for a while after. It was nothing serious, just a kind of friends with benefits type of thing. She told me she was 22 and I had no reason to doubt her. Imagine my surprise when she walked into my classroom as a freshman when she had told me she had already graduated college and in marketing," Pausing again, he reached up and gripped his hair in his hands, head bowed down.

Oddly I was starting to feel something, almost sympathy but not quite. I guess it was more like empathy as the lying whore had screwed my life up too.

"So how did you go from realizing she was your student to screwing her brains out, which may I add was very disturbing," I shuddered and massaged the bridge of my nose. I could feel a massive headache brewing right behind my eyes.

Chuckling slightly at me I narrowed my eyes. Coughing slightly as though trying to cover up his amusement he continued. "That was a mistake, and I promise it will never happen again," He gazed at me with a determination shining in his eyes.

"That's it? That's your amazing explanation? I can understand the summer, she wasn't your student and yes she lied, but you still continued on after knowing she was now your student. How exactly is this supposed to make me care? You're an adult, you knew the consequences," I stated giving him my best duh expression.

I watched in amusement as his face slowly heated up, and he shifted in his seat in discomfort. Clearing his throat he mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked in confusion.

Lifting his gaze back up to mine he met my eyes and said, "She showed up at my door," clearing his throat he continued, "Naked."

My mouth dropped and I scrunched my eyes up in disgust at the mental image that brought on. Dear lord my mind may never be pure again.

"Let me get this straight," I began slowly. "She showed up naked and you were just like, 'Hmmm, guess I'll just do her since she's willing.' Yeah, that was smart. You're just brilliant aren't you, pervert," I goaded, rolling my eyes at the dumbass.

"I am not a pervert! She all but threw herself at me! What the hell was I supposed to do, huh? I'm a man, I have needs and sometimes they get in the way of my better judgment! What? I should just be tried and hung over one mistake? It's not like it will happen again. I've already told her to back off and that it's over," He ranted.

Faking an enormous yawn and stretching lazily I looked at him dismissively, "That's nice and all, but," I shrugged, "Too little too late, and all that." I waved my hand at him as if to send him on his way, "You may leave now. For the moment I'll think about keeping your secret, but no promises…" Grinning evilly, I opened my door and looked at him expectantly, "Try to keep it in your pants whore, now get the hell out."

Scowling at me he walked towards the door stopping inches away from me. "If you tell, I will take you down with me. Someway, somehow you will go down too," Reaching up he caressed my face. "I'll make sure of it."

With that he strutted out my door without a backwards glance, leaving my mind racing in astonishment. What could he possibly think he could get on me? What was that bastard planning?


End file.
